The present invention relates to the measurement of a visible amount of a user's tooth, commonly referred to in the art as “tooth display.” In particular, the present invention relates to a device that easily captures an accurate reading of tooth display with the lips at rest and in a full smile.
Dentists, orthodontists and other tooth care professionals desire for accurate measurement of the amount of tooth display on a patient. In practice, these professionals typically use standard style rules or probes to measure tooth display by holding them in front of the user's mouth, to measure the amount of visible tooth (i.e., the amount of an upper tooth extending below the user's upper lip, or in some cases the amount of a user's lower tooth extending above the bottom lip). Problems arise in that rulers are too thick so they distort the lip and create inaccuracies. Additionally, tooth display that is under the lip is difficult to measure with traditional measuring devices.